Lo que estaba buscando
by Lali Evans
Summary: Ella, una jugadora de Quidditch engañada por el amor de su vida y una venganza disfrazada de terapeuta amorosa en El Profeta.Él, el un auror reconocido y mujeriego. ¿Como se cruzarán sus destinos?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo uno.**

Hermione Granger tomó un sorbo de su café y lo escupió al siguiente segundo. Acercó su visión hacia la página del periódico que estaba leyendo y efectivamente, había leído bien.

-Ginny…-musitó, anonadada y la aludida volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia-¿Es tan grave?

-Si, lo es-explicó como si nada la pelirroja jugadora de Quidditch-No creo que esto sea nada a comparación de lo que me hizo el muy bastardo, cuñada.

-Pero Ginny..tus fanáticos, tus hermanos.. ¡Tu madre se va a horrorizar!

-Que lo hagan tranquilos, pero Dean Thomas va a pagar por lo sucedido Hermione..Mira que dejarme por Laura Mattson..Ja! ya verá ese sujeto..Deseará no haberme conocido nunca-masculló orgullosa.- Y déjame decirte que Rita, me ofreció una columna en esto..dice que tengo pasta.

-¿Rita?..-preguntó, sorprendida-¿Desde cuando son íntimas?

-Desde que tenemos algo en común: destrozar a los hombres-explicó señalando como si de un titular se tratase-Las mujeres con corazón herido debemos unirnos, Hermione.. si no anduvieras con mi hermano te daría ánimos para que te unieses..pero él es bueno.

-Ginny..¿No crees que estás exagerando las cosas? Dean te dejó por alguien más, no es que el mundo se vaya a acabar..además, eres conocida, soltera, bella. Hay más..

-¡No me digas que hay más escobas que montar Hermione!-pidió algo roja de la furia-No quiero venganza, si es lo que piensas..quiero contarle mi experiencia al mundo femenino, que se sientan identificadas y hacerle pasar vergüenza a Dean, por un rato. Aunque él no lo sepa, claro.

-Claro, y esto lo quieres lograr haciéndote pasar por una vieja terapeuta que no existe, no?-terció, irónica-Vamos, Ginny..esto es demasiado..te excediste en esta nota.

-No le hago mal a nadie..necesito un descargo..además, nunca será suficiente-explicó Ginny resentida, tomó el Profeta en manos y desapreció con un crack. Tras hacerlo, se oyó otro crack y apareció Ron Weasley, con otro periódico en mano y las orejas rojas.

-Hermione, héchale una mirada a esto..está causando revuelo en todo el Callejón Diagon-explicó emocionado y señaló una columna donde una mujer entrada en años pero bien linda sonreía. Rezaba el nombre de Wanda Gerson y decía ser terapeuta.

-Oh, si, lo he leído-dijo Hermione-Es bastante revolucionario.

-Según Harry, hasta en el mismo cuartel de aurors todos están espantados. Esta mujer dijo muchas verdad, muchas.. y nadie quiere aceptarlas como propias pero están todos hablando de ello. ¡Me enteré que el señor Terrins dejó a su esposa por una de veinte, imaginate!

-¿Hay muchos hombres que "dejan su barredora 2000 y la cambian por una Saeta de Fuego 2.0"?-inquirió su novia, leyendo el titular del artículo

-Así es, imagínate que varias personas entraron a la tienda hoy con ganas de comprar algo clásico e ir a lo seguro..pero quisieron algo nuevo, experimentar algo más emocionante. Las bromas nuevas se han vendido en toda la mañana y casi en todo el callejón ha sucedido. ¡El negocio de escobas demanda las Barredoras 2000 e incluso las mas viejas de nuevo! Especialmente los hombres, piensan que "volver a lo nuevo y emocionante , es mejor"-terció emocionado y divertido. Besó a la chica con ganas y la levantó en el aire.

-Oh, si, es mejor-susurró Hermione abrazándolo y preguntándose en qué demonios se había metido Ginny.

**GHGHGHGHGHGHG**

**_¿ Por qué los hombres dejan su barredora 2000 y la cambian por una Saeta de Fuego 2.0"?_**

**_Habiendo observado por estos días el comportamiento de los hombres, elfos, gigantes, fantasmas y todo tipo de criaturas mágicas, llegué a la triste pero realista conclusión que todos preferimos lo nuevo. Al igual que las mujeres queremos túnicas nuevas, lo hombres demandan mujeres nuevas día a día._**

**_Cuando una bruja se les aparece, los cree conquistar, y todo parece ir viento en popa, viene otra bruja años menor, y nos lo quita. Pero no es más que la ley de la vida, muchachas y muchahos. Si, por que a algunos hombres les habremos hecho eso también. Al igual que los hombres quieren cambiar su vieja Barredora 2000 por una Saeta 2.0., las mujeres queremos un nuevo hit de las Brujas de McBeth en vez de una balada de Celestina. Se aplica a mujeres y a hombres, ley pareja para todos y todas, amigos. Pero no hay que lamentarse, sino dejar que el tiempo cure las heridas que el camino ha dejado. Y dejar que ese tonto o tonta, se lamente habernos perdido. Oh, si, el largo y sinuoso camino del arrepentimiento. Descostrémosles que "se perdió de esto" y que ahora si lo quiere, no lo tendrá. Como dicen " mi madre me enseñó a compartir los juguetes viejos con los demás", por eso mi ex está contigo. O "por algo es mi ex", algún defecto tiene. Y claro está, dejarnos a nosotros amigos._**

Harry Potter sonrió al leer el artículo con mayor atención y negó con la cabeza. La sección de ese periódico había llegado muy lejos y Rita Skeeter estaba en la boca de todos de nuevo.

-Tienen lugar para esto, y no para lo realmente importante-se quejó Betty Braithwaite, colega de Rita-Esa mujer arruinará el prestigio del Profeta..si es que algo le queda..pero volvamos a ti Harry..dime..¿Qué tienes pensando para próximamente en lo que a medidas de seguridad y prevención concierne?

-Bien..-sacó su sonrisa de diversión y carraspeó-Creo que evaluaremos el plan de educación en DCAO en Hogwarts y veremos que se puede hacer para entrenar mejor a los aurors que hoy en día tenemos..Ya sabes, nunca hay que estar quieto.-La frase de Ojoloco, que en paz descansase, de estar en alerta permanente le vino a la cabeza.

-Oh, eso es suficiente Harry-sentenció la mujer guardando su vuela pluma y su anotador-Gracias por esta entrevista..necesitamos imprimirle cierta credibilidad al periódico para contrarestar los desastres que publica Rita-terció con la boca fruncida, se despidió y salió del despacho de Harry.

Harry Potter, tras derrotar al Lord Voldemort, había logrado ser el Jefe del Escuadrón de Aurors más joven de todos los tiempos. Tenía una oficina a su disposición, un escuadrón que hacía algunos años funcionaba bien, y una casa en las afueras de Londres, cerca de la mansión de los Black, la cual seguía siendo el cuartel de la Nueva Orden del Fénix y cerca de la Madriguera, donde iba cada fin de semana a cenar. Siempre visitaba a Teddy, su ahijado, el cual vivía a escasas cuadras del Ministerio visitaba cada tarde. Tenía veinticuatro años, un futuro tranquilo donde nadie podía comprometerlo con nada. Mujeres por doquier, siendo un mujeriego como su padrino con tantos affaires como magos derrotados.

-Don Juan, aquí tienes lo que me pediste-terció Ginny Weasley entrando por la puerta de su despacho y dándole un pedazo de pergamino-Su nombre es Stelle Adams, es una de mis posibles asistentes asi que no me hagas despedirle antes de contratarle.

-Entendido-dijo Harry viendo el número telefónico con alegría-Gracias Ginger, te debo una-chocaron manos en el aire. Su amistad se había incrementando a partir de la guerra, siendo ahora Ron novio de Hermione lo que llevó que varias veces salieran los cuatro. Ellos se veían solo como amigos, y todo enamoramiento infantil de Ginny para con Harry había pasado tras aparecer Dean Thomas, del cual se enamoró perdidamente. Harry veía ahora como un recuerdo lejano el sentimiento de celos que había sentido en su sexto año de colegio, cuando creyó que le gustaba Ginny pero no fueron más que ganas y atracción.-Prometo no dejarla..pronto, claro está-sonrió con suficiencia. Sí, por que no era mas aquel adolescente tímido y perdedor con las mujeres. El gusto por la fama y reconocimiento, lo habían hecho divertirse, adquirir confianza y saber manejar el mundo femenino.-Por cierto..¿leíste esto? Es grandioso.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa y lo miró con interés.

-¿Crees que es grandioso? La mujer parece experimentada en el tema, no?

-Sí, y como sabes todos estuvieron hablando de esta columna hoy..Betty estuvo aquí y está enferma por que Rita y su nueva adquisión amarillista es la gran atención del circo.

-Oh, ya lo creo..

-Además, justo recordé de tu situación esto..te viene como anillo al dedo-exclamó con malicia y Ginny entrecerró los ojos-Cuenta tu historia..de como Dean te dejó por tu asistente de dieciocho años.

-Gracias querido Harry..una persona más que se siente identificada hoy, no?-terció y amago con arrojarle un libro.-El hecho es que todos hablaban de eso hoy.. y todos se sintieron identificados..A que tu no? Si mal no recuerdo, .. Romilda Vane te dejó por otro jugador de Quidditch, no? –sonrió con malicia.

-Uno a uno-accedió Harry y soltó una risotada-De todos modos..en serio..¿Como vas con lo de Dean? El sujeto siempre fue un idiota, te lo dijimos con Ron desde el comienzo.

-Supongo que..reponiéndome-musitó y lanzó un suspiro. Era difícil verlo casi siempre en los pasillos del estadio ya sea en un entrenamiento o en las oficinas del Profeta por que le hacían una entrevista. Su asistente, Laura, no había aparecido por su vista de nuevo sino hasta que los vio juntos tras un entrenamiento de Dean-Es que..pensé que era él, sabes? Alto, moreno, apuesto, inteligente..lo que yo mínimo esperaba.

-Acabas de describirme, Ginger..pero prosigue..

Ginny le sacó la lengua-El hecho es que me defraudó inmensamente y ahora quiero estar lo mas ocupada posible para no pensar..Y vivir con mis padres no ayuda, tú sabes..mi madre está como loca hablándome todo el día, preguntándome como estoy.. y mi padre me mira con ojos de lástima… ¡Ashh! Como detesto esto.

-Necesitas unas copas, creo yo-Ginny asintió acomodándose el enmarañado cabello. Aun llevaba su traje de entrenamiento y estaba sin bañarse, era todo un hombrecito en acción.-Irás conmigo a tomar algo.

-Luego de asearme, claro-terció ella y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes tomar el periódico y señalarle a Harry la foto de la mujer terapeuta-Esta mujer..tiene razón..todos los hombres son iguales y..¿sabes que? Yo haré exactamente lo que propone ella..Haré que Dean Thomas desee morir antes de haberme dejado.. No comeré ranas de chocolate y helados de Florean Fortescue e iré a caminar tristemente por Hogsmeade como toda alma en pena de mujer despechada..No, yo le enseñaré quien es Ginny Weasley..así que hoy me presentarás algún auror apuesto que quiera sexo desenfrenado.¿Entendido?

Harry asintió, conteniendo con ganas de reírse.

-No hay problema..Vé a arreglarte. Pasaré por ti a las ocho.-exclamó tratando de no reír-Ah, por cierto..si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que tus padres se olviden de todo este asunto..

-Gracias, con mi hermano y Hermione es mas o menos lo mismo que vivir en mi casa pero con gemidos y ropa tirada-musitó con una mueca en la boca-Llevaré mis cosas conmigo esta noche. Por cierto, Stelle es buena chica.

-Lo haré..quién dice y Stelle es la correcta-exclamó y Ginny soltó una risa floja-¿Es que no crees que ando en busca de sentar cabeza y hallar la felicidad?

-Si te refieres a sentar cabeza en sus senos y hallar la felicidad en una cama con ella tras varios vasos de whiskey de fuego, te creo.-dijo con un guiño de ojo saliendo del despacho.

Harry rió someramente y se dispuso a llamar a la chica. Ginny era su amiga y no se merecía lo que ese idiota le había hecho. No podía más que ayudarla con algo de sexo eufórico, de algún amigo suyo, claro está y algo de alcohol. Además, sería divertido pelear con ella y tener algo de presencia femenina en su casa más que la mujer que le hacía la limpieza.

Sonrió, una vez más. Aquello sería entretenido


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos.**

El diario El Profeta se emplazaba en el segundo piso de uno de los tantos locales que llenaban el vívido y siempre tan concurrido Callejón Diagon. No era un piso especialmente grande, pero sí lo suficiente para albergar máquinas de escribir, ficheros, un laboratorio pequeño de revelado de fotografías, una sala de conferencias y otra de reuniones.

Barnabas Cuffe, un hombre entrado en años y con una semi prominente barriga, se hamacaba levemente en su silla de cuero, sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza. Aquel número del periódico sí que se había vendido y causado revuelo. La mejor venta en muchos años, aunque fuese un diario popular.

-Barny, me llamaste-inquirió desde el pasillo la voz de una mujer rubia, de rulos y ojos enmarcados detrás de unos lentes modernos de montura fina-Vaya, con qué lo has leído-masculló sonriendo.

-Sí, Rita..¿qué quieres que te diga?-preguntó el director del periódico con una mano en el aire-La mujer tiene pasta.

-Claro, mucha experiencia-musitó descarada Rita_ Si supiera que es una jovencita que no pasa de sus veinte_-Yo sí tengo algo que decirte: Te lo dije-dijo orgullosa con un dedo en el aire-La mujer tiene cancha y este es solo el primero de muchos éxitos.

-Ya lo creo. Me han llamado de Corazón de Bruja para pedírmela. Por supuesto que me negué-dijo con normalidad y juntó las pobladas cejas-Pero sí quisiera que me la presentaras..y..conocerla. ya sabes, para decirle que ande con cuidado de la competencia, que no todo lo que le ofrecen es verdad y decirle como son las reglas de aquí.

Rita abrió bien los ojos y carraspeó, levemente.

-Está ahora de viaje en uno de sus grandiosos congresos-mintió con normalidad-Pero en cuanto hable con ella se lo hará saber. Yo de todas formas le dije como nos manejamos aquí y como vice directora, déjame decirte que nunca has entrevistado a alguien recién contratado.

-Sí, pero esta mujer puede dejarnos varios Galleons en cuenta, Rita.

-Lo sé, pero siento que desconfías de mis elecciones-dijo perspicaz. Barny sonrió y Rita lo imitó-Toda desconfianza que te haya generado mi persona fue en la época de oro, del Elegido y la caída del Innombrable. Ya eso pasó, Barny. No te creo un hombre rencoroso.

-No los soy, no lo soy, diantres Rita-masculló con la mandíbula semi apretada-Solo quiero conocerla mejor, eso es todo. La quiero en mi oficina cuanto antes.

-Como quieras-dijo con los labios fruncidos levantándose-Ah, por cierto. Ni consideres pasarle su columna a la sección de Asuntos Emocionales de Grizel-advirtió con voz firme-La consigo yo, me la quedo yo.

Barny iba a replicar pero en ese momento irrumpió Betty Braithwaite con varios papeles en mano.

-Barny, aquí traigo lo último de Potter. Habría solamente que revisar el orden de las fotos y el texto. Ya revisé la redacción y solo es cuestión de pasárselo a Zamira para que lo ordene..perdón., ¿ interrumpí algo importante?-Rita sonrió socarronamente y Barny negó con la cabeza-Por que se callaron de repente.

-Nada, solamente me estaba felicitando por el desempeño de mi nuevo tesoro-explicó Rita llevándose unos papeles al pecho

-Oh, claro tu nueva adquisición-masculló irónica ordenando sus papeles-Pequeño revuelo se ha armado.

-Deberías aprender más de mi, Betty-terció Rita con suficiencia. Betty la miró de reojo y bufó, divertida-Ya sabes, sé que le gusta leer a la gente. Lo que el público quiere leer.

-¿Cómo las incontables mentiras que publicaste sobre Harry Potter en la época de oro?-contraatacó con saña-No gracias Rita, prefiero ser honesta en mis publicaciones.

-Rita, haz lo que te pedí-la apuró Barny, hastiado de las peleas entre las dos mujer que siempre tenía que oír-¿Qué me tienes esta vez, Betty?-preguntó focalizándose en la chica recién llegada.

Rita salió al pasillo y los echó una ojeada lánguida desde la puerta. _No saben la sorpresita que les voy a dar. Esta terapeuta y sus notas darán que hablar._

**GHGHGHGHGHGHG**

El Hidromiel Club quedaba a algunas cuadras del Callejón Diagon, en una de las tantas callecitas que lo cruzaban perpendicularmente. Era el sitio habitué de mucha gente del ministerio, aurors, metamorfomagos, personas del Escuadrón de Accidentes Mágicos, sanadores de San Mungo, desmemorizadores y la gente que se iba en misiones rápidas o por varios días y tomaban algo al pasar. Allí Harry Potter era más que conocido, con una mesa reservada y miles de conocidos.

-Así que aquí haces de las tuyas , Potter-musitó Ginny llevándose su copa de whiskey de fuego a los labios-¿Has llamado a Stelle, al final?

-Claro que sí, no se me pasaría nunca-musitó sonriendo y le pasó su celular a la pelirroja-Ahí tienes los mensajes.

-Wow, Potter-exclamó Ginny algo sonrojada por los mensajes que el moreno le había mandado a su asistente.-Decir que son subidos de tono es poco..Agggh. Eso es asqueroso-dijo y arrugó su nariz. Harry le pareció pequeña, respingona y llena de exquisitas pecas-Ahora entiendo como te las llevas a la cama

-Ey, no hago eso-dijo haciéndose el inocente. Ginny levantó una ceja, incrédula-Bueno, digamos que yo solo..las atraigo-explicó con un guiño de ojo dirigido hacia Ginny. Esta le vio extrañada y se dio la vuelta para ver si era para alguien más, cuando vio a una morena de ojos rasgados una mesa detrás de la suya. La chica sonreía como una tonta adolescente y se acercó a ellos con una copa de martini en mano.-Cho Chang-la saludó el chico con una mirada seductora*¿Cómo has estado?

-No tan bien como tú Potter-dijo ella dejándose besar la mano por el chico. Ginny se sintió invisible al estar en medio de ellos dos, literalmente por que la mano de la chica estaba por encima de su hombro-No te he visto en muchos días, Harry. ¿ a que se debe tu ausencia en las pistas?

-Trabajo, ya sabes-dijo sin dejar de mirarle el escote. Ginny dirigió también sus ojos ahí y sintió enrojecer sus mejillas nuevamente. Estaba casi desnuda, con una túnica negra y muy escotada. ¿Acaso se había hecho aumentado los pechos? _Por que cuando iba a Hogwarts era muy plana_ se dijo sorprendida a su misma. ¿Y ella? Pues lucía un vestido que había sido de Hermione y una capa de color musgo más vieja que su madre.

-Potter-lo llamó una voz masculina desde detrás de Ginny. Era Dawlish, un nuevo auror empleado de Harry que siempre lo acompañaba en las salidas de parranda-¿Qué tal?-preguntó chocando su copa con la del moreno que se había parado hacia donde estaba él.

-Cho Chang-se presentó la mujer de j cabello brillante. Ginny sintió que su pelo era una bola enmarañada, larga y descuidada en comparación con el cabello refulgente de esa chica-Tú eres..-señaló con un dedo en el aire, buscando la palabra-¿la hermana pequeña de Ron Weasley, verdad?

-Ginny Weasley-asintió con una sonrisa falsa-Fuimos a Hogwarts juntas. Incluso estuvimos en el ED

-¡Oh, claro como olvidarlo niña!-masculló con una mano sobre su boca, haciéndose la sorprendida. Harry no oía nada de lo que decían al estar enfrascado en una charla con el auror de más allá-Así que..estás sola-musitó con malicia-He leído que Dean Thomas rompió contigo.

Ginny le estaba por replicar algo o tirarle su copa en pleno rostro, cuando Harry le hizo señas para que se acercara. Se despidió lanzándole una mirada de pena a Cho y se acercó hacia Harry y Dawlish quien le sonreía como retardado.

-Ginny Weasley, John Dawlish-los introdujo Harry. Se sentía extraño haciendo de cupido pero era lo menos que podía hacer por su amiga pelirroja en esos momentos-Dawlish es uno de mis nuevos, Ginny. Tiene veinticinco años, vive solo cerca del Ministerio y es buen partido-presentó con una sonrisa. Dawlish le miró extrañado sin dejar de sonreír como bobo. Ginny arqueó una ceja. No estaba nada mal. Era rubio cenizo, de ojos marrones y de la altura de Harry. Era notorio el oficio de ambos por la altura, espalda ancha y cuerpo algo formado.

-Encantada-dijo Ginny sonriendo. ¿Cómo se supone que debía coquetar o ser sexy ante un hombre? Minimimente, agradable. Hacia meses que no lo hacía y todo por el maldito de Dean Thomas.

Harry se fue alejando lentamente dejándolos hablar. Le levantó el dedo pulgar a Ginny detrás de la cabeza de su amigo auror y esta ni se inmutó. Sintiéndose realizado, volvió a su mesa donde no había señas de Cho Chang sino de una mujer rubia de rulos y trasero marcado.

-Eres Harry Potter-dijo la chica sonriendo sensualmente y Harry bebió su copa como si se la bebiese a ella-No hace falta que nos presenten. Soy Stelle Adams-musitó y le dio un húmedo beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Imposible no reconocerme-dijo Harry con suficiencia y llevó una mano a su trasero.

**GHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo que quemaba la tenue luz que se adentraba por una rendija de una ventana. Se masajeó las sienes y se olfateó el cabello. Apestaba a un mix de tabaco y whiskey. Arrugó su nariz como si esa sensación se fuese a alejar y estiró su brazo hacia un costado. Sintió el calor de una persona a su lado. Una silueta se distinguía entre las semi sombras. Abrió más los ojos, con fuerza para poder ver y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Harry tendido junto a ella con los lentes puestos. Ahogó un grito con su mano en su boca y volvió a cerrar los ojos, como si el hecho e estrujárselos hasta que le doliesen fuera a borrar la figura de su mejor amigo acostada en una cama junto a ella. Los abrió lentamente sintiendo que le dolían las orbes de los ojos y suspiró una y otra vez hasta que el espanto se le apaciguó un poco. Debía de haber una sabia y lógica explicación para todo aquello.

Le punzó el brazo con un dedo como si fuese de mentira y se calmó un poco a l ver que estaba con la camisa puesta. Se le ocurrió revisarse también ella y comprobó que debajo de las colchas estaba vestida excepto por los zapatos.

Sintió que algo se movía junto a ella y vio que era Harry restregándose los ojos y sacándose los anteojos.

-¿Gi…Ginny?-preguntó con voz ronca sin los anteojos y con el cabello como si le hubiese pasado un huracán por encima-¿Qué..qué..?

-¡Estamos vestidos!-vociferó ella taladrándole los oídos. Harry sintió ahora que un terremoto le pasó por encima. Le dolía la cabeza horrores y la voz chillona de su amiga no ayudaba mucho.

-Hermione debe..-una voz familiar alertó a Harry en sus cinco sentidos e instó a tapar a Ginny con las colchas. La pelirroja confundida luchaba por salir al aire pero el la volvió a tapar-..Aquí-dijo Ron entrando al cuarto con su varita en mano-¿Qué tal, amigo?¿Mucha fiesta anoche?-preguntó divertido y detrás de él apareció Hermione con la varita-Lo ves, te lo dije. Un par de horas de farra y tú crees que algo malo le ha..

-Ron-lo detuvo Hermione algo roja señalando la cama de Harry y el bulto bajo las sábanas-_Está acompañado._

_**hghghghghghghg**_

_Na: Hola lectores! Espero que les guste este capi. Me encantaron sus críticas del primero. Las necesito para seguir adelante. Pulsen el botoncito azul de "review" si quieren que Harry las lleve al Hidromiel Club para sanar sus penas amorosas y tomar una copa, pero con él no con Dawlish :)_

_Un beso, muchas gracias_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres**

-Hermione debe..-una voz familiar alertó a Harry en sus cinco sentidos e instó a tapar a Ginny con las colchas. La pelirroja confundida luchaba por salir al aire pero el la volvió a tapar-..Aquí-dijo Ron entrando al cuarto con su varita en mano-¿Qué tal, amigo?¿Mucha fiesta anoche?-preguntó divertido y detrás de él apareció Hermione con la varita-Lo ves, te lo dije. Un par de horas de farra y tú crees que algo malo le ha..

-Ron-lo detuvo Hermione algo roja señalando la cama de Harry y el bulto bajo las sábanas-Está acompañado.

-Oh, lo siento-musitó con sus orejas enrojecidas al toque. Hermione sonrió misteriosamente y lo sacó del cuarto con prisa dejando al auror entre un pre infarto y una sorpresa infinita. suspiró tranquilizándose y una mata roja de cabellos revueltos emergió entre el mar de colchas, resoplando. Harry quiso reir pero lo mataría. Era una especie de Tío Cosa de la Familia Adams, resoplando debajo de ese cabello rojizo y desarreglado.

-Ginny yo..

-Potter, maldito Potter-masculló corriendo el cabello de su cara. Cuando la vio a los ojos, estaban enrojecidos pero le llamó poderosamente la atención lo marrones que eran.-¿Qué demonios pasó?

-Ey, Ginger..calmada-la atajó de sopetón viendo que el huracán mocomurciélagos se aventuraba-No sé que pasó..tengo un candombe en la cabeza y no es precisamente para bailar. Rescatemos el hecho que estamos vestidos.

-Llegas a comentar algo en broma sobre ello, y te la corto-musitó seriamente haciendo amague de tijera con dos dedos. Harry sintió dolor en su parte inferior y tragó saliva-¿ Como se supone que saldré de aquí con mi hermano afuera, Gran Harry Auror Lo Sé Todo, lo tengo Todo solucionado?-satirizó haciéndole reverencias como si fuese un dios.

-Primero que todo..lo sacaré de aquí. Segundo, te quedarás para ver como llegamos a esto-preguntó saliendo de la cama. Ginny bufó ofuscada y lo imitó. Se oían las voces de la pareja en la cocina acompañado de un ruido de tazas.

-Harry pss, Harry, planean quedar a desayunarse-musitó aterrada. Ron la mandaría a un convento o a la mierda si la hallaba ahí. El moreno salió del baño afeitado y con otra muda de ropa. Ginny se preguntó mentalmente cuando le habían crecido esos hombros semi anchos y brazos musculosos. Movió la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento y se le revolvió el estómago-Apúrate que necesito tomar algo para la resaca.

-No eres la única que tomó mucho-explicó picado por que sea tan mandona y algo mareado-Los sacaré de aquí..tú vete bañando si quieres.

-¿Qué me bañe, dices? Pero me escucharán!

-Les diré que estoy con una nena-musitó rodando los ojos.

-¿Una nena?¿Es que acaso eres pedófilo? Yo sabía por que te vi un cd de Michael Jackson en..

-Ginny, no-negó cansinamente con una mano sobre su frente-Y que me guste Michael no quiere decir..Oh, que demonios hago explicándote estas cosas-musitó desquiciado. Salió del cuarto ordenándole con la mirada que se escondiera. Allí sus dos amigos hablaban en la encimera de la cocina tomando té con bollos-Perdonen..la demora. Estoy..algo ocupado-explicó algo sonrojado. _Si sabes que tu pequeña hermanita está aquí y durmió conmigo, me matas Ron. Me matas._

-Uy, si lo vimos-festejó Ron haciendo una señal de triunfo-Winner.

-Más de lo que crees-susurró la castaña sonriendo con burla. Harry la fulminó con la mirada. Algo sospechaba o sabía-Creo que Harry necesita intimidad, cielo. Podremos venir en otro momento.

-Claro, Tigre-musitó Ron haciendo una garra con su mano y soltando una risotada-Ah..por cierto..mamá me comentó que Ginny se quedará algunos días aquí..No es que no esté de acuerdo-musitó haciendo una mueca-..pero si es molestia puede venirse con nosotros. El idiota de Thomas merece su..

-Ron, ya hemos hablado de esto-bufó su novia.

-Es que merece un piñón en su fea cara y un buen corte de hue..

-Ron!

-..de pelo, de pelo Hermione-atajó Harry divertido-Si quieres apoyo moral para golpearlo, estoy contigo en el sentimiento. Si es apoyo físico, olvídate. Que sea Auror no es lo mismo que abusarme.

-Pues enviarme a alguien..ya sabes. Puedo averiguar donde estará Thomas y accidentalmente que lo inculpen de..

-Ron, ya vámonos.

-Pero podemos hacerlo parecer un accidente, o no Harry?-preguntó pidiendo apoyo de su amigo. Este asintió cruzado de brazos. Quería que se fueran y develar el secreto de por qué había terminado durmiendo con Ginny en la misma cama-¿Qué dices, estás conmigo?

Hermione le había colocado el abrigo como niño chiquito y estaba conduciéndolo a la chimenea.

-Harry, hasta luego.-se despidió la castaña tomando un puñado de polvos flú y le lanzó una mirada intimidante. Lo sabía. Era muy común en ella.-Ron, vámonos.

-Harry mándame el más inútil que tengas en el Cuartel..cualquiera servirá-animó Ron y le palmeó el hombro-Hasta

luego, Tigre. Suerte con tu nena.

Guiñó un ojo y desapareció tras unas verdes llamas junto con su novia. Harry abandonó la expresión tensa y pálida que lo había acompañado y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno. Volteó a ver una valija pequeña y marrón junto al sillón.

Mierda, Ginny se quedaría con él en su casa y no lo había recordado.

-Harry..-llamó una voz haciendo que voltee de la cafetera. Unas pálidas pero tonificadas piernas lo tomaron de sorpresa. Una remera suya de los Puddlemere United tapaba el cuerpo menudo de Ginny Weasley, cuya cabellera pelirroja y húmeda caía a un lado de su rostro. Estaba desprolijamente hermosa.-..he tomado esta remera..espero no molestar. Oh, mi maleta-dijo contenta como si fuese una niña que halla una moneda en medio de la acera-Ahora si puedo cambiarme de ropa. Te secaré esta y..

-No, quédate así-pidió más para sí mismo. Ella lo miró de lado y el chico carraspeó-..digo, ven a desayunar y luego te cambias. Total ya está húmeda- _Como si no te hubieses humedecido tú cuando la viste así_ soltó una voz lasciva en su cabeza. Era nueva y no le estaba agradando demasiado.

-Gracias-musitó sentada en una alta banqueta frente a Harry. Solo los separaba la mesada. Le tendió una taza de humeante café con varias tostadas. Ella comió una con premura. Harry la miró sorprendido-¿Qué tengo?

-Es que..-terció, mirando como ella se lamió un dedo con ansiedad-..nada,.

-No, dime.

-Es….que eres la primera chica que veo comer sin miedo a que le digan algo-Ella lo miró, confundida-Hasta Hermione come poco para cuidar disque su figura. Además que Ron come por los dos, claro-Ambos rieron.

-Harry, tengo cinco hermanos varones y tengo de madre a Molly Weasley..que quieres?-El moreno asintió acordando que era un buen punto-O como rápido o no tengo que comer luego..Y con hambre soy muy malhumorada, creéme..Además que estoy en pleno entrenamiento..debo comer-explicó como si fuese normal y engulló su tercera tostada.

-Ginny..anoche..yo no recuerdo nada-soltó algo nervioso. Era una situación extraña y ajena, como si le hubiera pasado a un amigo de un amigo y se la hubiesen contado-Lo último que recuerdo en mi mano sobre Stelle.

-No pasó nada, en serio-explicó ella con parsimonia. Harry la miró interrogante-Oh, entre nosotros quiero decir..no sé Stelle contigo. Pero Dawlish me cayó muy bien-agregó sugerente. Una sonrisa leve salió de sus labios-¿Qué? Es lindo..y culto-añadió cuando Harry la preguntó con la mirada-Oh, bueno..nos besamos. Pero solo fue eso.

-Me alegro..es buen sujeto.

-No quiero relaciones..no por ahora-negó ella con rotundidad. _Y menos haciendo las columnas feministas que haces._

-Bebimos mucho, eso está claro. Pero debemos atacar cabos para saber como llegamos hasta aquí sanos y salvos..incluso sin zapatos. Alguien debió ayudarnos.

Ginny asintió pensativamente. Harry era el Auror, la mente pensante. De él dependía saber como habían terminado allí.

-Mira..ahora debo irme al Cuartel, pero cuando venga seguiremos tratando de recordar. Le diré a Wendy, mi elfina que prepare tu cuarto. No es fenomenal pero es pasable.

-No hay drama..mientras haya una cama-asintió ella con agradecimiento-Ah, por cierto. Yo viajo día por medio a Gales a los entrenamientos. Te digo por si van dos días y ni me ves..No te gastes en ir en mi búsqueda con el Escuadrón..bah, si va Dawlish ve pero..

-No te hagas la graciosita-masculló con aire ofendido. Ella soltó una risita-Mientras rinda en el trabajo, haz lo que quieras con Dawlish..si veo que falla..

-Me lo mandas que te lo ajusto, eh?-dijo con un guiño de ojo. Ahora no le parecieron marrones, sino de color miel oscuro. Eran fascinantes-¿Tengo algo?-preguntó moviendo su rostro lado a lado.

-Ehh, no nada-restó importancia bajando la mirada. Pegó un aplauso seco en el aire y salió de detrás de la mesada-Manos a la obra..hoy tengo un largo día de papeles.

-Y yo de escobas..ni me digas-mintió la pelirroja. Ese día debía sacar el segundo artículo de Wanda Gerson y no tenía demasiado material. Quizás podría recurrir a las viejas anécdotas de fracaso sexual de Dean Thomas. Sonrió con malicia, eso sí que serviría.

Saltó infantilmente de la banqueta alta y tomó su maleta. La elfina apareció sonriéndole con simpatía a la vez que le incitó a que la siguiera. Antes de perderse por el pasillo que daba a los cuartos, se volvió y le tocó el hombro al joven auror que estaba con la capa lista para salir. Volteó sorprendido y un suave y casto beso sobre una de sus mejillas le hizo una presión en el pecho. Leve pero placentera.

-Gracias-sentenció la chica sonriendo sinceramente. Tomó su maleta de nuevo y siguió a la elfina dejándolo atontado. Era mitad niña mitad dulzura. Nunca había sentido o visto algo parecido en una mujer. El sonido de su celular lo sacó de su mundo de sorpresas y dos nombres en la casilla de mensajes lo hizo sonreír con lujuria.

_Me quedé con ganas de anoche, hoy nos vemos?_ de Stelle Adams y _Anoche no te vi mas, lindo que te pasó_? Quiero verte. de Cho Chang. Esas dos bastaron para borrar el sentimiento de frescura y anonadamiento que Ginny le había producido. Había sido una de las pocas noches sin estar con nadie y satisfacer sus necesidades masculinas. Y todo por ayudar a una buena amiga.

Cerró su celular y partió rumbo al Ministerio pensando en lo bueno de ser hombre y poder disfrutar de las mujeres.

Sin ser criticado ni observado de cerca. O eso al menos eso es lo que él pensaba por ahora.

**hghghghghghhghg**

Hola, perdonen la demora. Sí que me he demorado esta vez..pero entre que estaba enferma y rendía parciales estoy demorada en todos lados. No es lo mejor que he escrito pero es lo que he podido..la idea igual es que se vayan dando las cosas de poco. No es fiel a la película, eso se me pasó decirles. La idea es muy buena y ciertas situaciones se me ocurre que las meteré en el fic...pero no todas. Es que hay tanto que poner y quiero tratar de ponerlo todo. Un beso y espero que les guste!

**Respuesta a reviews anónimas ( capítulo dos)**

**lala lovegood**:gracias, Harry es una lindura ya verás lo tierno que es! Este Dawlish es muy lindo y hasta un ganador..nosé por que me salio así jaja. Un beso, prometo no dejarte en vilo de nuevo. O quizás, si.

**Joanna Lupin**: gracias, Ron no los atrapó...pero es que es tan guardabosques con su hermanita pequeña Y ella se defiende a su manera periodística y lo hace muy bien, no crees? Un beso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo cuatro**

Nada pasaba desapercibido a la sabelotodo Granger. No por nada había sido premio anual en su último año en Hogwarts. Y eso era doblemente meritorio según su novio, pues ella había retomado el último año luego de la gran guerra. Ginny y ella se habían acercado de sobremanera ese año. Vivió el desplante de Harry que le menor de los Weasley había sufrido por que tras la gran derrota de Voldemort, Harry Potter no había vuelto a ser el mismo Harry Potter que conocían.

Era igual de simpático, bondadoso y servicial. Siempre acarreando a sus espaldas ( y anchas a decir mejor) el bienestar y seguridad de la comunidad mágica. Por que era el Elegido y siempre lo serí no sería más aquel chiquillo tímido e indeciso con las chicas. No, ahora era el Jefe de cuartel de Auror más joven de la historia y también el soltero más codiciado.

Era una mezcla del toque humorístico de James, según palabras de Kingsley y alma seductora de Sirius Black. Hacía chistes, era gracioso y hasta guiñaba ojos. Frecuentaba la noche y sus nenas no le faltaban.

Su mejor amiga suspiró con añoranza al ver aquella fotografía de 1996. en aquella época los cuatro solían quedarse comiendo ranas de chocolate frente al fogón de la sala común. Un recuerdo lejano y tan valioso, por lo diferente que era ahora la realidad. Ginny había desistido de Harry con un orgullo y altivez que ella jamás olvidaría. Sonrió con dolor intenso y al día siguiente andaba con Dean Thomas. Lo había sobrellevado exteriormente bien, pero sabía que su interior era extremadamente doroloso.

Y esas columnas de Wanda Gerson habían terminado de corroborar su teoría. No era solamente furia por el engaño del desabrido de Dean Thomas. Ojala fuera así de simple. Eran anécdotas de los pocos( a diferencia de lo que pensaron muchos de la secundaria,. Ginny Weasley había sido exitosamente popular entre los chicos, pero solo unos pocos llegaron estar con ella) novios en la vida de la pelirroja. Lo había confirmado cuando una mañana le llegó la segunda columna de Wanda Gerson.

Si dicen tenerlas del tamaño de una Bludger, las tienen del tamaño de una snitch.

_Hoy amigas trataremos sobre aquellos magos que les han jurado cielo y tierra, escoba voladora, caldero y dos niños que irían a Hogwarts para luego terminar con una mujer con los pechos operados. Oh, si, al comienzo lo lamentarán amigas..pero a la larga, con el paso del tiempo, se darán cuenta que eran demasiado buenas para ellos. Ustedes serán famosas, empleadas exitosas del Ministerio o de algún equipo de Quidditch, y ella, la otra "bruja", será una suripanta irreconocible que luce últimas modas de Madame Malkin, pero que no tiene la misma nariz y su cabello se caerá algún día por que la gravedad es vengativa. Recuerden eso. Excesivo alisado de cabello y tratamientos con químicos de MagoHair dañan las neuronas. No sabemos como tuvieron neuronas alguna vez, pero si las tienen la única función es la de "buscar" machos así como una buscadora debe hallar inmediatamente una snitch en un partido .Buscar, tirarse en un caldero de pasión con el chico y dejarlo cuando es un pobre empleado del Autobús Noctámbulo que no puede pagarte las túnicas de Malkin. Nosotras, chicas, somos mujeres independientes que no necesitamos de esa moda y sí que tenemos neuronas. Eso demuestra que es todo una cuestión de actitud y que aquel sujeto que las desechó por otra brujita unineuronal, no tiene muchas pelotas de Quidditch que digamos. Difícil hoy hallar hombres con las bludgers bien puestas que no tomen la primer escoba cirugeada que viene y se vayan volando._

-Estás loca de remate-masculló evitando sonreír tras el tubo de teléfono. Su amiga estaba del marote pero ese idiota de Michael Corner se merecía aquella indirecta humillación-Has dado..demasiado datos para mi gusto..Muy específicos.

-Oh Hermione no seas extremista..no niegues que te encantó-canturreó infantilmente desde la sede del Profeta. Estaba en la oficina de Skeeter en un pequeño escritorio puesto provisoriamente-Además hay muchas unineuronales que usan túnicas de Madame Malkin.. y agradece que no puse referencias sobre China, o tener muchos hijitos..por que esa es muy p..

-¡Ginny!-la retó Hermione y oyó una risotada de su amiga-Gracias a Merlín que tuvo hijos.. no le da la neurona a la pobre

-Es que la vi y me dio mucho coraje, Hermione. Los años no le pasaron..digo, está irreconocible de los arreglos que se hizo..pero sigue siendo igual de zorra. Harry se encontró con ella la otra noche.-Su cuñada carraspeó-No agregues cosas que no son..esto me salió por que el otro día vi a Corner-mintió- Y me dio ganas de rememorarlo..ahora está suplantando a Stan en el autobús noctámbulo..pobre fracasado.

-Ey, no es un sujeto tan malo..aunque algo capullo-recordó mirando las fotos sobre la pared de su cubículo del ministerio. Ginny y ella en su último año, ella con sus padres con memorias recobradas, ella con Ron, ella con Ron y Harry, y los cuatro en Hogwarts-Ginny..sé que esto es catártico para ti y todo eso..y entiendo que con Dean la pasaste mal pero..¿ no es demasiado?-inquirió cuidadosamente. Cuando se venía el huracán Weasley no habían quien controlarlo. Bueno..había alguien que sí podía pero mejor callar.

-Mira Hermione..tengo demasiadas vivencias para cortarlo acá..además la paga es buena y puedo hacerlo..Sé que Skeeter es una babosa-susurró por lo bajo tapando el auricular con una mano-.. y creo que ha guardado mi identidad por conveniencia. Además tengo seguidoras, Hermione. Si supieras la cantidad de lechuzas que llegan acá al Profeta.. y algunas conocidas.

-¿Ah, si, quien?-preguntó tratando de ocultar su parte chismosa-Ni que me importe, pero..

-Tengo una que sí te importará-musitó orgullosa blandiendo la carta entre sus manos-Es de tu vieja amiga Lavender Brown-La castaña abrió los ojos como platos-Si quieres te envío una copia..es muy interesante.

-¿Tiene que ver con…Ron?-preguntó y tragó saliva-Si es asi..

-Creo que tu "Ro-Ro" no se le olvidó.-Hermione suspiró temblando desde el otro lado de la línea-Te la envío con mi lechuza..pero no hagas ni digas nada.

-Quiero esa copia ahora mismo-ordenó con voz mandona que nada tenía que envidiar a la directora McGonagall. Ginny emitió una risotada y colgó. Ese trabajito le estaba resultando muy provechoso.

**GHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Hacía ya una semana que vivía junto a Harry Potter. El lugar que toda chica soñaría, si fuese Cho Chang, Stella Adams, senos prominentes y una sola neurona que veía un par de bludgers y se volvían la mejor buscadora de hombres de la historia.

-Oye..¿eres carnívora, no?-bromeó Harry comienzo su hamburguesa cuando la chica frente a el se la había tragado prácticamente. Ginny levantó una ceja, mosqueada-Estoy bromeando, tonta-dijo y le manoteó el vaso de jugo de calabaza que ella le había quitado en venganza-Hace una semana que vives aquí y sé que tienes el apetito Weasley..de todos ellos juntos-Ginny enarcó la otra ceja y le pegó un manotazo en el hombro que el chico con buenos reflejos esquivó-Eres muy arisca a las bromas, a que sí?

-Sí me las hace un cuatrojos que se cree chistoso sí, fíjate-contestó picada no por las bromas sobre su manera de comer, sino por que todas las féminas que él concurría eran flacas esqueléticas con una zanahoria diaria como dieta-Es insultante que creas que una mujer debe comer poco..existe la bulimia, la anorexia, .—comenzó a enumerar con los dedos y Harry se perdió en ellos. Tenía la piel blanca, pero no demasiado. Los dedos eran pequeños pero finos, sus uñas esmaltadas color piel eran muy femeninas pese a ser jugadora de Quidditch. Eran manos delicadas y suaves.-.. y esos trastornos alimenticios son comunes en las chicas de ahora..estuve en una campaña contra eso hace unos meses.

-Pura fibra-contestó sonriendo de manera bromista a lo que ella cerró los ojos, hastiada-Estoy molestándote..no creo que debas comer poco y ser una flacucha..Además, estás bien como estás-soltó sin pensar y bebió un sorbo del vaso con jugo repuesto. Ella lo miró, sorprendida y decidió dejarlo pasar. Lo había dicho para que ella no se mosqueara más-Juegas un deporte que hace quemar muchas calorías..eso ayuda.

-Sino sería una gran vaca, eso quieres decirme?-preguntó en voz alta fingiendo estar muy picada. Harry quiso responder remendando el comentario pues estaba acostumbrado a hacer esas bromas con las nenas con las que salía y que se enojaran con él. Al rato siguiente enmudeció al ver como ella reía sonoramente- es una broma, tontito.

-Encima que despides a Stelle..osas de hacerme bromas, ah?-preguntó frunciendo el cejo y tratando e no reír. Se puso serio y cruzó los brazos. Ginny lo miró, confundida-Sí, ella mismo me contó hoy que la despediste..que pasó? Pensé que era eficiente con su trabajo.

-Te lo habrá contado con detalles mientras te la follabas-soltó de carrerilla y sintió un ardor en su pecho al imaginar como se lo había contado._ La sosa de Weasley me despidió Harryto, puedes creerlo? Con lo bien que yo hago mi trabajo._ Soltó una voz chillona, imitándola, en su fuero interno. Maldita mosquita muerta. Era una versión algo más neuronal de Cho Chang y se había engañado en contratarla.

-No, no fue así-se atajó no entiendo el venenoso comentario aunque había sido real-Me la encontré en el ministerio y estaba bastante consternada-mintió rápidamente como buen auror que era. Montar una cortada, pensó. La chica arrugó los ojos como rendijas y sonrió, incrédula-Está bien..-suspiró, admitiéndolo. No ganaba nada mintiéndole a Ginny para hacer quedar bien a la rubia. Hace buenas mamadas, pero no merece mentirle a Ginny sopesó su mente en una balanza algo ridícula de qué cosa pesaba mas-Lo hicimos, y me comentó luego. Está buscando trabajo..así que la recomendé en la recepción del ministerio.

-Mañana será ministra, lo aseguro-masculló Ginny sardónica y Harry pensó que era probable. Con esas"dotes" y "habilidades" de la rubia podría hacer su camino laboral en poco tiempo-Lástima que yo no era hombre, ni mucho tú..-terció haciendo una mueca de disgusto-..así que la despedí.

-¿Qué malo había en ella?-preguntó, turbado. No sabía si por las respuestas a la defensiva de la pelirroja o por que no había hallado razón por el despido.

-Oh, créeme tú no les encontrarías ninguna falla…pero yo..-musitó arrugando la nariz. Sus pecas se juntaron haciéndose más visibles-..no le veo los mismos atributos que tú. Primero, por que no tengo nada colgado entre mis piernas.. a menos que vuele en escoba-Harry se puso rojo y se enderezó completamente en su silla-..y segundo, pienso con esto-señaló su cabeza-y no con esto-ahora señaló su entrepierna. Harry se ofendió más y se le antojó que ella era demasiado fría cuando quería.

-¿Y qué hay de esto?-preguntó al ataque señalándose el pecho. Ella tragó saliva y el chico supo que la había acorralado-Puedes haberla recomendado y no haberla tratado tal como lo hiciste

-El que le haya dicho zorra no es un insulto, es una verdad-sentenció ella roja como su cabello. Había estampado sus dos manos sobre la mesa-Qué le moleste a ella o a ti, que defiendes esa clase de mujer..es otro tema.

-¿Clase de mujer?..¿Qué quieres decir?

-Zorras, mujeres unineuronales que solo piensan en sexo, hoteles, túnicas costosas y salir en Corazón de Bruja con gente como tú, Harry.

La chica se había puesto de pie y su pecho era un vaivén de respiración agitada. El chico la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y los lentes semi caídos por el puente de su nariz, como si le hubiesen expuesto una verdad universal.

-Ginny..eso..eres muy discriminadora-musitó algo entrecortado defendiendo una postura muy débil. Ella tenía razón en lo de que eran chicas de vida fácil, pero tampoco creía que sexo a cambio de regalos costosos fuera tan grave-Los hombres tenemos necesidades y ella quieren hacerlo..No le veo lo malo. Las dos partes consiguen lo que quieren. Además, no son favores. Estamos hablando de que dos personas se encuentran para tener sexo..es algo común y..

-Ja, común es que Dean Thomas se haya acostado con mi ex asistente, no? Común es que salgas en cada portada nueva de Corazón de Bruja con una de tus nenas cada semana, no? Común es que tu adorada Stelle me haya comentado cada mañana lo bien que coges, no? Pues..no lo hallo normal!-vociferó haciendo que sus ojos se vieran brillantes y su cabello algo despeinado. Harry se levantó de la silla y una furia lo recorrió de cabo a rabo.

-No todo el mundo tiene la culpa que hayas sigo engañada, Ginny-contestó conteniendo la cólera que amenazaba con salir-Además..puedes divertirte..nadie te dice que no. Tienes a Dawlish…es un santurrón, pero puede acostarte con él y ya..Y no joderme a mí con moralismos..Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, por Merlín-finalizó con parsimonia pero entre dientes.

-Sabes? Para conocerte hace años, eres un cretino-terció la chica tomando su jugo de calabaza-Mi compañero de piso es un cretino-canturreó como si tuviese una tribuna y brindó en el aire-No sé que tienes..pero no eras así.

-¿A qué te refieres? Siempre he sido así.

-No, antes creías en el amor, las relaciones, los..

-Eso no funciona, Ginny. No existe-masculló ya con la furia bien exteriorizada-No funciona cuando pierdes a la gente que amas. No existe, métetelo en la cabeza-dijo con cólera con un dedo en su sien.

Ginny sintió que cientos de lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Ese no era el Harry del que ella se había enamorado ni mucho menos su amigo. Era un Harry irreconocible.

**GHGHHGHGHGHG**

**Hola gente linda, espero que les guste. Estoy metiendo mas cosas como Ron Hermione. Ya desvié un poco la trama de la película..por que tengo mejores cosas pensadas. La idea de partida de hacerse pasar por una vieja terapeuta me valió de punto de partida solamente. Gracias por las reviews, me llenen el alma! Feliz cumple adelantado a JK y Harry, sin ellos ninguna de estas historias hermosas existirían. Un beso!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco**

Hermione sintió que lo que ella había pensado sobre Harry se había vuelto tangible. Había retrocedido en una metamorfosis de mariposa, en su época dorada, a gusano mujeriego.

-No creo lo que oigo..pero es algo que tiene sentido-musitó con una taza de café humeante entre sus manos. Ginny y ella estaban en una cafetería cerca del Callejón Diagon-Me lo venía venir..digo por como está de cambiado.

-Sé yo puedo estar..sentida por lo de Dean y creo al género masculino una mierda..pero creo en el amor, la confianza..las relaciones-Hermione alzó una ceja, escéptica-Bueno, bueno..no tanto como antes, pero el concepto no ha sido arruinado como para él, Hermione..si hubieses visto su expresión segura y vacía..él no se siente querido..claro, por sus amigos y mi familia sí..pero no cree en el amor, en la fidelidad en formar una familia.-finalizó apagada con la mirada gacha.

-Es muy penoso..pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto-terció Hermione como si del tiempo hablase. Sonrió internamente, si ella tomaba las cosas al pasar Ginny no lo haría.-Es grande y sabe lo que hace.

-No puedes decir eso..él..está lastimado, ha perdido a gente que amó mucho en la guerra.. y está herido-terció ofendida como si Hermione no fuese su amiga-No digo que le volvamos a hacer creer en el amor..ni buscarla la mujer ideal-esa idea se haría sobre su cadáver- ..pero puedes hablarle. O Ron, a ustedes siempre los ha escuchado.

-Ginny, no-detuvo la castaña con una mano sobre la de su amiga-No corresponde. Él solo debe notar que está sentido con el amor y las relaciones..además ni que fuese de piedra. Está mas chistoso y amigable que antes..no le molesta ser el foco de atención ahora y..

-¡Mucho peor! La fama se le ha subido por la cabeza..el siguiente paso es que no les hable mas.. y se crea Merlín mismo-exageró y su amiga soltó una risita-Hállalo gracioso ahora, Hermione..pero cuando sea así no me vengas a decir nada.

-Harry está cambiado, Ginny. Tuvo una vida dura..nosotros ni la mitad de sufrimiento tuvimos comparado con lo que él pasó..pero no lo veo tan cambiado tampoco.

-No sé que pensar ni qué hacer..pero no me gusta verlo así-musitó algo ensimismada mirando al vacío. Hermione sonrió de lado, maliciosa.

-Siempre puedes ayudarlo..digo, ablandarle en el tema amoroso.

-¿Cómo? Para colmo soy abanderada del desconfío y desengaño amoroso..es muy contradictorio.

-No lo sé..pero puedes hacerlo. Tú vives con él, no yo.

Ginny suspiró, algo abatida y apuró su taza de café.

**GHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Sortilegios Weasley era uno de los negocios que más había crecido en los últimos cinco años. Ahora, en su pleno apogeo, tenía más de veinte sucursales en todo Reino Unido y Europa. Ron sabía algo de negocios y administración y George se ocupada de la inventiva.

-Creo que esto de la sucursal en América es…fenomenal-puntualizó el joven pelirrojo tras su oficina. George sonrió abiertamente complacido.

-Ron, una chica te busca-llamó una de sus empleadas. No las llamaban asistentes ni secretarias, solo empleadas. Ron miró su agenda extrañado, no tenía citas concertadas-Dice que es una vieja amiga tuya y que es urgente.

-Bueno..hazla pasar-aceptó el chico. Había crecido algunos centímetros, estaba algo barbudo y el cabello largo por los hombros los hacía ver más atractivo, aunque su novia le hiciera cortarlo de vez en vez.

La empleada salió por la puerta, bajó la escalera caracol, pues las oficinas se hallaban en la parte de arriba del negocio ya mas ampliado que antes y cuando Ron quiso acordar su hermano soltaba un silbidito por lo bajo. Allí se halla frente a sus narices la ya olvidada Lavender Brown, con su cabello en un lazo celeste y el cabello más corto.

-Hola Ron..hermano de Ron-saludó al chica algo desconcertada al verlo. Pensó que estaba solo

-Hola Lavender-saludó George ya que hermano no emitía palabra. Se puso de pie con algunas carpetas en mano y salió tras lanzar una mirada burlona—Yo me ocupo de la nueva apertura..no te apresures, hermanito.

Una vez que se hubo ido Lavender sonrió seductoramente y se apresuró a tomar asiento. Ronald Weasley era más apuesto que en su adolescencia.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó el chico algo quedado. Si no decía nada pensaría que era un demente-Digo..hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Sí, es verdad. Muy bien..a decir verdad, muy bien ahora que te veo-avanzó la chica con un pestañeo leve. Ron tragó saliva, nervioso-Siempre pensé en organizar una reunión de ex compañeros para vernos..verte, mejor dicho. Pero sé que irías con Granger y no quiero verle precisamente a ella.

-Oh, claro-asintió Ron y tomó algo de su cerveza de manteca.-No sé que..en que puedo ayudarte, Lavender.

-Pues como sabrás..Parvati Patil y yo tenemos una revista de Adivinación. Crystall Ball se llama. Es muy conocida en Escocia.. y hemos hecho algún dinerillo con tarotistas y videntes. Ella es muy viva en los negocios..así que tengo algo de dinero..y quisiera invertirlo en algo que sé que me dará ganancias-explicó mirando alrededor de la circular oficina-Y como tú eres de mi confianza..pues..

-Oh, claro..-musitó nuevamente. Estaba shockeado primero de verla allí, era linda, pero no como Hermione. Y más lo shokeaba con la seducción y desfachatez con que ella le hablaba.-Mira..ahora no estamos buscando..inversiones-habló con una voz diga de un negociante de multinacional-..lo agradezco, pero no es lo que buscamos por el momento.

-Mira Ron..-se acercó un palmo del escritorio y su camiseta delineó sus senos levemente. El pelirrojo lo notó y la miró a los ojos. O trató de hacerlo-.. soy una chica con convicciones y tú eres una de las pocas personas que me inspira confianza. Sí ahora no necesitas inversionistas, vale. Pero si cambias de opinión..-sacó una pequeña tarjeta de su busto. La línea de sus senos se vio un poco-..llámame-musitó en susurro de buscona. Ron tomó la tarjeta de la mano de la rubia y tragó saliva de nuevo.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien..estoy con prisa.-anunció poniéndose de pie y dando vuelta. Su trasero estaba enmarcado en una falda apretada. Ron se preguntó como respiraría con eso.-Y..¿tú como andas con..Granger?-preguntó curiosa viendo un portarretrato de ellos sonriendo sobre el escritorio

-Muy bien-admitió el chico seriamente. Vio la foto y sonrió como un bobo. La rubia lo notó y se mosqueó algo

-Bien-gesticuló pensando en que revertiría a como diera lugar eso-Ya sabes..si me necesitas, llama. Adiós-dio un beso sobre un dedo y se lo elevó en el aire, dejándolo con las oreja coloradas.

Ron bufó acalorado. ¿Qué diantres había sido aquello? Un ruido en la ventana hizo que viera le lechuza de su novia con una nota, citándolo a almorzar. Sonrió y acarició la caligrafía de su novia. Ni Lavender toda sensual podría superarla.

**GHGHGHGHGHGHG**

-Buenas tardes.

-No te molestes. Yo ya sé que eres un cretino-atajó ella con su taza pendulando sobre su mano. Se haría la enojada para ver que hacía él. ¿Se doblegaría o se haría el ofendido también? Ella se hallaba de espaldas buscando un té en las repisas de la cocina.

-Ginny..por favor no podemos estar peleados por una tontería-pidió algo cansado, había tenido un día fatal en su trabajo.-¿Quieres salir a ..tomar aire, caminar tal vez?

-No, aunque me abras una cuenta en Gringotts-musitó siguiendo su labor. Harry bufó, molesto

-Vamos, Ginny-pidió con menos paciencia-Un par de cafés en esa cafetería que gustas y algo de aire no viene mal.

-Yo..de acuerdo-admitió tallando los ojos y tomó su abrigo del perchero-Pero si te pones en defensor de unicerebrales me abres al cuenta en Gringotts.

Harry sonrió y se mentalizó en mantener una sola cuenta para él.

**GHGHGHGHGHGHG**

-Así que Dean Thomas está comprometido-masculló Ginny desayunándose con la noticia que Harry le daba-Brindo por ello-y alzó su vaso de café latte-Espero que la cuernee bien curneada.

-Ginny..

-¿Qué? Ahora defiende a esa zorra o al mismo Dean-musitó, con los ojos achinados. Harry le indicó que no lo haría

-Que Dean se vaya a casar no debe deprimirte.. no lo defenderé. Es un capullo-coincidió Harry tragando café-..creo que no te merece

-¿En serio?

-Claro, eres maravillosa. Y crees en el amor y esas cosas-Ginny le pegó un golpe juguetón en el hombro-¡Oye!

-Tú eres el extraterrestre aquí, no yo. El común de la gente cree en el amor, la confianza y las relaciones.

-No, el común de la gente cree en los polvos, las infidelidades y la diversión.

-¿El común de qué gente? Común cerdito, querrás decir-Harry estalló en risas. La pelirroja tenía un gran sentido del humor

-¿Sabes? Tienes una mentalidad similar a la de esa terapeuta de El profeta..¿Como se llamaba?-inquirió Harry.

-No, no sé nunca la he leído-masculló escondiéndose tras su café. Tragó un sorbito para calmar su nerviosismo.

-Como sea..tienes un estereotipo de mujer que disfruta del sexo como una fácil..y no es tan malo, después de todo.

-Lo dices por que disfrutas de ello.-opinó ella con las cejas en alto

-Ginny..el sexo es placentero. Voy a pensar que hace mucho que no tienes sexo por tu resentimiento-Ella se puso algo colorada y devió la vista-Oh, Merlín..¿hace cuanto Ginny?

-No es tu asunto.

-Ginny, vamos somos amigos-animó con una mano.

-Bueno..Dean no era muy activo que digamos.. y con los entrenamientos-frunció la boca en una mueca graciosa-..no concordábamos más que una vez a la semana.

-¿Estás de broma? Con razón tienes ese enojo contra las chicas fáciles-musitó impresionado. La pelirroja lo miró asesinamente.-Bien, Dean era un impotente sexual..inactivo, mejor dicho. Y hace un mes que cortaste.

-No, llevo más sin tener algo con alguien-confesó más roja.-Como..seis meses, por eso dean lo buscó en otro lado -finalizó mirando sus zapatos con interés. Harry quiso no reír y le tomó la mano, comprensivo. Era algo humillante que alguien la hubiese dejado por algo así. El sexo era casi la mitad en lo que se basaba una relación, pero no lo era todo. Se sorprendió al pensar eso, él que era un fan de los polvos cuando se le presentaban.-No quiero dar lástima.

-No seas boba-pidió retomando la mano que ella había soltado-Ese capullo no te merece..como dije. Y que la curnee bien curneada como dices-Ginny sonrió agradecida por la complicidad y presionó su mano levemente.

Harry era el mismo que antes. Tenía pequeños rasgos de ternura y compañerismo.

-Buenas-saludó una voz frente a su mesa y Ginny pensó que hablando de Roma, el tarado se asoma. Allí se emplazaba Dean Thomas con su idiota ex asistente con un anillo que brillaba más que una snitch dorada nueva.

**GGHGHHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

**Holaaaa como andan? Espero que re bien, yo contenta por que me compré una Mini o netbook, como se llame..y ahora le voy a dar rienda suelta a mi imagination. Espero que la uni me lo permita..un beso y espero que les guste. Besos )**


	6. Chapter 6

_ En la entrega anterior..._

_-Bueno..Dean no era muy activo que digamos.. y con los entrenamientos-frunció la boca en una mueca graciosa-..no concordábamos más que una vez a la semana._

_-¿Estás de broma? Con razón tienes ese enojo contra las chicas fáciles-musitó impresionado. La pelirroja lo miró asesinamente.-Bien, Dean era un impotente sexual..inactivo, mejor dicho. Y hace un mes que cortaste._

_-No, llevo más sin tener algo con alguien-confesó más roja.-Como..seis meses, por eso Dean lo buscó en otro lado -finalizó mirando sus zapatos con interés. Harry quiso no reír y le tomó la mano, comprensivo. Era algo humillante que alguien la hubiese dejado por algo así. El sexo era casi la mitad en lo que se basaba una relación, pero no lo era todo. Se sorprendió al pensar eso, él que era un fan de los polvos cuando se le presentaban.-No quiero dar lástima._

_-No seas boba-pidió retomando la mano que ella había soltado-Ese capullo no te merece..como dije. Y que la curnee bien curneada como dices-Ginny sonrió agradecida por la complicidad y presionó su mano levemente._

_Harry era el mismo que antes. Tenía pequeños rasgos de ternura y compañerismo._

_-Buenas-saludó una voz frente a su mesa y Ginny pensó que hablando de Roma, el tarado se asoma. Allí se emplazaba Dean Thomas con su idiota ex asistente con un anillo que brillaba más que una snitch dorada nueva._

**Capítulo seis**

-Buenas-saludó una voz frente a su mesa y Ginny pensó que hablando de Roma, el tarado se asoma. Allí se emplazaba Dean Thomas con su idiota ex asistente con un anillo que brillaba más que una snitch dorada nueva.

Harry hizo una bajada de cabeza seca a modo de saludo y los dos recién llegados miraban con atención a la pelirroja, a la cual el moreno apretó la mano levemente transmitiéndole fuerza y calma.

-Dean..Laura. ¿Cómo están?-preguntó con fingida amabilidad y la ex asistente, cuyo busto era cada vez mas grande que la veía, sonrió con suficiencia-Lindo..anillo.

-Gracias..es de compromiso-explicó radiante rodeando a Dean con un brazo desproporcionadamente delgado ante su busto-El de boda será mas caro y brillante..¿cierto, amor?

-Si, es que mi Laura le gustan las cosas caras..ya sabes, Potter. A las joyitas hay que complacerlas-masculló y guió un ojo. Harry lo miró de lado y no evidenció complicidad alguna en la broma-Así que..Ginny-..¿Como has estado? Oí que las Arpías quieren ganar la Liga este año..será duro. Los Chudley estamos bien entrenados y..

-Luego de las fotos que salieron en el Profeta dominical donde Rogers y Pattison salieron de juerga no creo que estén bien preparados-masculló Ginny con falsa inocencia-..pero duros estaban. Déjame decirte que eso estaba bien demostrado-terminó mostrando los dientes. Harry ahogó una carcajada recordando la foto de la entrepierna de los dos desdichados y fiesteros jugadores

-Oh..fue solo un desliz-dijo el jugador carraspeando y Laura le lanzó una mirada mordaz a la chica

-Oh, hay tantos deslices..pero cada cual tiene lo que se merece-canturreó Ginny y la mano de Harry casi estalla del apretón que le dio.

-Bueno..ibamos de pasada. Gusto en ..verlos-musitó Dean viendo como su prometida se ponía cada vez mas roja de furia. Cuando se hubieron alejado Harry soltó una risa divertido y la chica un bufido de hartazgo.

-¿Comprometidos? Merlín me detesta.-musitó con una mano en su frente.

-No seas tan fatalista..no creo que duren mucho.

-¿No? Pero si esa mujer es Micki Mouse-Harry giró levemente viendo los senos exageradamente grandes y la cabeza de la mujer y asintió-..y doble anillo.

Ginny rió levemente.

-Al menos te hice reír.

-Si, al menos..siendo como eres de cretino con las mujeres-musitó pegándole en el hombro. Harry hizo un puchero ofendido-Cállate o tú pagarás los cafés.

-No tengo problema, yo he invitado. Oye, pero volviendo al tema..creo que deberías ir a terapia o algo así-apuntó con su vaso de café. Ginny se puso pálida-Ya sabes, hay mujeres que necesitan que alguien especialista las oiga. Es eso o un buen revolcón.

-Eres gracioso pero a la vez eres un cerdo-musitó la chica poniéndose de pie y saliendo ofendida del café. Harry rodó los ojos y salió tras dejar el dinero en la mesa.

-Oye,Ginny yo..

-No puedo contigo, Harry-se volteó y lo miró con ojos tristes. Harry nunca la había notado así-Eres..muy bueno conmigo. Has sido increíble. Un amigo excepcional..pero mis principios con respecto a los hombres y tu actitud difieren muchísimo así que yo..

-Espera, espera..un momento-la detuvo el chico acercándose un par de pasos¿Estás diciéndome que no puedes seguir viviendo conmigo por mi actitud con las mujeres?-Ginny asintió altiva-Ginny esto es ridículo..nada tiene que ver…

-Oh, sí que la tiene, créeme.-dijo más para si misma que para su amigo-Eres muy cerdo en lo que a relaciones serias respecta y acabas de decirme que soy una frígida que necesita una revolcada..¿Como crees que siento? Patética.

-Ginny, solo dije lo que siento. Además, puedes ir a una terapeuta que..

-Aghhhhh-farfulló ella arrojándole el vaso de café por la cabeza. El moreno se agachó a tiempo a que el vaso le quemara el hombro.-Eres más que un cerdo. ¡Eres la piara entera!

-Estás loca-vociferó el chico viendo como aquella neurótica mujer cruzaba la calle-Necesitas un revolcón urgente

Ginny rió irónicamente y le mostró su dedo corazón.

-Y tú necesitas madurar, pedazo de idiota.

**GHGHGHGHHG**

Hermione suspiró y Ginny le devolvió una mirada exasperada. La castaña alzó los hombros.¿Que se suponía que hiciera ante una sacada pelirroja escribiendo como si manejara un auto de carreras?

-Al menos afrontaste la génesis de esto-opinó Hermione tomando té-El patético de Dean es solo una gota de este mar de rencores que llevas dentro-Ginny repitió la mirada-¿Qué? Al menos lo canalizas de buena forma.

-Si te refieres al destrozo que hice con esa bludger al auto deportivo de Dean..esa no cuenta. Allí estaba muy enojada. Ahora estoy…-suspiró y estiró los brazos-..decepcionada. Harry es un cerdo. Dean lo es..pero Harry le ha ganado.

-Ginny, a Harry le hace falta una mujer. Y una madura y..

-No tengo once años, Hermione. No estoy enamorada del héroe que se cree que es y mucho menos es mi príncipe azul. Mas bien es un cerdo teñido de azul.-dijo y siguió escribiendo en la máquina de escribir que se había comprado con su paga-Además, soy la voz de todo el país. Las féminas se sienten tan identificadas conmigo, Hermione.

-Yo solo digo que salió a flote la verdadera razón de por qué escribes-señaló tomando un bollo de anís y colgándose la cartera al hombro.-Y Harry es lo que es..pero en algo tiene razón-apuntó acercándose a la puerta de salida-Necesitas sexo.

**HGHGHGHG**

Luego de que el artículo de la renombrada terapeuta saliera a la luz, Harry se sentía demasiado identificado que hasta canceló su cita de los miércoles con Evangeline, una prostituta que había conocido en Hogsmeade hacía tres años. Los miércoles era día de juegos con ella, y lo mejor era que no pagaba nada. Su fama le había dado esos beneficios con los años y era lo que más le agradaba. Llegó a casa esa noche y las luces estaban apagadas. Suspiró recordando la tensa discusión con Ginny al ver su suéter azul colgado en una silla. Lo tomó y lo olfateó como un perro en busca de su presa. Sonrió, melancólico. Cuando en sexto año le hicieron hacer Amortentia, ese perfume floral de su amiga le había aparecido junto con otros olores más. Era asombroso .

-Pero eras un adolescente-se susurró a si mismo y rememoró esos días en donde salteaban almuerzos y a veces cenas para quedarse hablando o simplemente besándose en los jardines del colegio. Eran los únicos momentos donde era un chico normal y simple y se abstraía de la dura realidad y de su destino.

-Harry-susurró una adormilada pelirroja ataviada con un pijama demasiado grande para ser de ella.-Oye..lamento lo que hoy pasó.

-Ginny yo lo siento-se disculpó acercándose y la abrazó en un acto involuntario. Su pijama le quedaba grande pero perfecto. Era la única chica a la que le había permitido usar uno de esos.-Sé que a veces puedo ser un cerdo y no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida..solo..te ví mal y quería ayudar.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco tengo derecho a criticarte. Es tu vida y pues..-hizo una mueca de asco-..puede que esté sola y algo hormonal. Hasta Hermione me la dicho.-Harry soltó una risotada y ella se sonrojó.-Oh, eres un idiota-dijo picada y le pecó en el hombro. Harry le tomó la mano y la besó cálidamente.-Es solo que todo esto de Dean..-mintió suspirando-..es demasiado. Pero no el fin del mundo.

-Lo sé. Me alegra oírlo-musitó tomando su otra mano y acariciándolas-Debes seguir adelante. Eres hermosa e inteligente.

-Tienes el discursito armado-sonrió ella-Y ya he empezado a hacerlo.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si, he llamado a Dawlish y quedado para mañana en la noche-comentó contenta y Harry sintió algo parecido a los celos en su estómago-Es un tipo genial..tenías razón.

-Oh, si, es genial-asintió poco convencido y sintió algo frío cuando ella se alejó de su cuerpo.

-Debo dormir..mañana tengo entrenamiento y es un día duro. La Eurocopa está cerca. Ganaremos-declaró convencida y Harry sintió que quería tenerla para siempre así, en aquella casa despidiéndose para ir a dormirse-Buenas noches.

Lo besó en la mejilla y su figura se perdió en el pasillo. Harry se sentó y suspiró. ¿Dónde demonios había estado el monstruo interno que se había despertado al oír el nombre de Dawlish?

-Es tu amiga..y te sientes culpable por lo que le dijiste hoy-afirmó indeciso sobándose las sienes.

**HGHGHGHG**

Mientras más tiempo pasaba Ginny con John Dawlish, más deficientes eran los artículos de Wanda Gerson Cuestión que Dawlish no era tan cerdo como el resto de los hombres. Era caballero, cariñoso y al cabo de tres meses de salir con él, Ginny había recuperado la sonrisa y las ganas de vivir.

-Weasley-llamó Ritta Skeeter terminando de leer el artículo de Ginny-Esto es bazofia..¿donde quedó mi joya en bruto, ah? La que odiaba a los hombres y la que se desencantaba con todo.

-Esto..es lo que me salió, Ritta. Pero si quieres lo reescribo.

-No, no hay tiempo-masculló tomando el artículo y lo guardó en su maleta de piel de dragón-Te doy una chance más, Weasley. Una sola y sino repuntas, la columna se va..¿entiendes?

-Lo entiendo-asintió Ginny y antes que pudiera añadir algo la mujer se había retirado. Suspiró, abatida. Tomó un sorbo de café y recostó la cabeza sobre la mesa de la cafetería. Sus ojos se toparon su un hombre rubio con una capa de viaje azul, similar a la que ella le había regalado a su novio para su aniversario número dos. Un momento, ese era su novio. Sonrió como boba y a punto de levantar una mano para saludarlo, vio como besaba en la boca a una chica en sentada en una mesa casi escondida tras un árbol artificial.

**ghghghhghghghg**

_hola, espero que les haya gustado. Denle al click azul. Necesito saber qué opinan de la trama, si la ven floja en algo. La historia tiene favoritos pero necesito saber opiniones. La historia ya no es como la de la película. La trama está buenísima..pero creo que mi imaginación merece despegarse más y quiero darle otros giros a la historia. Un beso enorme!_


End file.
